


New Year

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [33]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, C.W, Friendship/Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Il n'aime pas être né dans ce genre de monde, il n'aime pas être formaté, créé dans le but de rencontrer quelqu'un en particulier.Et pourtant ...Il sait qui est son âme-sœur.
Relationships: David de Gea/Kepa Arrizabalaga
Series: Recueil~ [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356844





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thème du mois : âmes-sœurs

Kepa continue de regarder l'écran éteint de son téléphone. En attente. Il a eu de l'espoir au début, vous savez. L'espoir d'une confirmation, d'un "oui", juste un, pour une fois. Mais il reste dans cette chambre sombre et, peu à peu, sa flamme s'éteint. La dérision le reprend, le désarroi aussi.

Promesses, promesses, promesses ...

Il essaie de ne pas être déçu mais c'est dur de lutter contre ce genre de sentiments. Il sent déjà son estomac en être écrasé. Il se mord la lèvre, se relève. Il aimerait se débarrasser de ce genre d'émotions futiles qui le parcoure.

En y pensant, un petit choc électrique lui parcoure le bras. Venant de son épaule bien sûr. Là où repose sa marque. D'âme-sœur.

Il n'aime pas être né dans ce genre de monde, il n'aime pas être formaté, créé dans le but de rencontrer quelqu'un en particulier. Il trouve que ce genre de choses n'a aucun sens. On est fait pour vivre pour soi-même.

Et pourtant ...

Il sait qui est son âme-sœur. Il le sait depuis 2017, une année qui marquera sa vie à tout jamais. Il rentre dans l'équipe nationale d'Espagne, bon sang.

Il rencontre David De Gea.

Un choc. Il le devine quasiment immédiatement. Ils ont quatre ans d'écart et cela correspond pile à l'an durant lequel sa marque est apparue. Car oui, ces liens ne prennent forme sur la peau que lorsque notre partenaire atteint quinze ans.

Mais l'autre est si ignorant. Le remarque à peine, lui et sa mine pâle, si prêt de défaillir. Il met ça sur le coup du stress, de la pression, ce qui est franchement ridicule, mais il est cru et on n'en parle plus jamais.

Quelle connerie. Deux ans, bientôt trois à vivre auprès de l'être recherché. Si proche du but mais jamais totalement atteint.

David n'est pas marié mais il est largement engagé, avec une femme qui plus est, et rien que de savoir ça Kepa se sent malade.

Chaque mot, chaque parole désobligeante l'a blessé. Un impact qu'ont les âmes-sœurs les unes sur les autres ; ils peuvent se faire du mal avec des mots. Comme une douleur physique, un coup, parfois cela lui coupe brutalement la respiration. Il pourrait en tomber à genoux, pathétiquement, à la recherche d'air.

Mais il a décidé d'agir vous savez. Il a décidé d'arrêter de se cacher et de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Il a décidé que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ou du moins comptait le faire le 31 décembre. Avant la nouvelle année.

Prendre un nouveau départ, dans un sens comme dans un autre.

Le gardien de ManU l'a prévenu qu'il passait une soirée avec sa compagne mais il a décidé d'envoyer quand même des messages, de tenter sa chance. Sans réponse.

Il laisse passer le dernier match de la saison où il rencontre Bernd, un gardien avec qui il aime bien parler en général, d'une certaine manière. Ils échangent des politesses. Tout se passe bien et, soudainement, ils joueront l'année prochaine.

Il échange quelques étreintes avec ses coéquipiers, ils ont gagné après tout. Certains lui sourient, d'autres semblent soulagés. Dernière fête de l'année mais ils jouent le premier.

C'est sur une bonne ambiance qu'ils retournent aux vestiaires. Il se change rapidement, revient chez lui. Soupire. Ignore le pincement que lui procure sa marque quand il marmonne quelques insultes à l'intention de celui qui porte la même.

Le 31, Kepa n'a pas plus de réponses. Il est vingt heures et commence à envisager de rejoindre sa famille. Quelques minutes s'écoulent, il fait face à l'horloge, fronce les sourcils, soupire.  
Il passe un manteau par-dessus sa chemise et enfile ses chaussures, attrapant à la va-vite ses clés et son téléphone. Il ouvre sa porte et s'arrête.

— D-David ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Hm ... je croyais que tu m'avais invité ?

Il papillonne des yeux, éberlué. David lui sourit doucement, une bouteille de champagne à la main.

— Oui mais tu ne répondais pas. Je pensais ... enfin ... je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas.

— Désolé, j'avais quelque chose d'important à régler. On peut entrer à l'intérieur pour en discuter ?

Il déglutit. Après tout, il n'en tient qu'à lui de refuser et de partir. Ou de rester et de parler. Mettre au clair les choses. Il n'en a pas envie. Mais finalement devant le regard de son partenaire, il cède et le laisse passer.

— Tu n'avais rien prévu ?

— Si, quelques trucs ... mais je pensais m'en aller. Ne pas rester seul tu sais.

— Je suis là maintenant.

Le silence s'installe. En bon hôte de maison, il dresse la table qu'il avait défaite quelques minutes plus tôt. Son coéquipier national l'aide rapidement.

— Montre-la moi.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Ta marque.

Son sourire vacille immédiatement. Il sent ses mains tremblantes. Il serre dans un geste presque réflexe son épaule et recule.

— Kepa ...

C'est un murmure, presque un reproche brisé par le ton trop doux.   
Il tressaute. Il a du mal à y résister. Il lui faut prendre une grande respiration pour retrouver sa fougue du quotidien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses y trouver ?

L'autre espagnol pousse un soupir profond, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

— Tu es tellement borné, guapo.

G-Guapo ? Il se sent rougir directement et doit serrer les dents. Du mal à rester de marbre quand cet homme, son homme, lui fait des avances.

— Réponds à ma question.

— C'est évident. On a la même marque, pas vrai ?

C'est le moment non ? Le moment où il devrait avoir le courage de répondre fièrement, comme s'il se foutait de la suite des événements. Mais ce ne serait pas vrai. Il a tellement attendu, il a tellement voulu trouver son âme-sœur ultérieurement. Avant 2017, il a commencé à voir ses amis réunis avec d'autres, parfois des étrangers, et a rêvé d'accéder au même bonheur.

Rien n'est jamais vraiment facile. Il a trop peur de perdre ce petit espoir qu'il n'a jamais su taire. David attrape son visage pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

— S'il te plaît. Réponds-moi.

Il se recule. Il n'a plus la force de parler. Alors il va au plus simple. Il ouvre sa chemise avant de la dégager pour exposer son épaule. Le gardien de ManU a une respiration exalté. Il ferme les yeux.

Et les ouvre quand il sent deux bras l'enlacer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, amor. Vraiment désolé. Je m'en doutais. J'ai passé les derniers jours à rompre ... cela n'a pas été facile mais je voulais venir te voir. Commencer cette nouvelle année.

— Avec moi ?

— Avec toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Baaaaah j'ai l'impression que c'est totalement bancal. Et improvisé. XD J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, je ne crois pas avoir vu d'autres gens écrire sur ce ship ...? C'est court, désolé, mais je suis déjà en retard !!


End file.
